


Bucharest

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Future Quartet, Other, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Bucky's inspiration has dried up and his artist's soul needssomethingto revive it.  Enter three Americans on Spring Break.  One look at them and he thinks they could keep him fueled foryears.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30
Collections: BBB Special Events, Darcy Lewis Bingo, Marvel Fluff Bingo





	1. Bucharest Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 - Fic & Chapter 2 - Mood boards
> 
> Bingos:
> 
> BBB Flash - Card 3 - Square 4 - Bucharest  
> Darcy Lewis Bingo - R1 - "Yes, I did."  
> Marvel Fluff Bingo - G1 - Artist AU  
> Black Widow Bingo - I2 - Spring Break AU

Bucky leaned back in his chair, sipping at his coffee as his eyes drifted over the café scene before him. He needed new inspiration. Dissatisfaction swirled through his gut as he considered the half-started work waiting back in his studio. No matter what he worked to create, his efforts fizzled away after a few hours. Nothing seemed to ignite his inner artist – not even the beauty of the land around him. 

“You know, Tash, I figured you were crazy. Spring break in Romania?”

The American accent drew Bucky’s attention. He shifted in his seat until he spotted the tourists. Two women and one man sat at a nearby table, a map discarded on the table in front of them. When he focused on their faces, he could feel every instinct sit up and take notice. Now, **there** sat three breathing works of art.

Vivid red hair topped a beautiful face set with penetrating green eyes. She must be the aforementioned ‘Tash’. Her smile held a knowing smirk hovering at the corners as she took a drink from the cup in front of her. “We can go to the beach anytime, Clint,” she noted, a smoky note in her voice sending a thrill up Bucky’s spine. “Why should we spend an entire week fighting for space?”

“Can’t argue,” the man – Clint, apparently – shrugged. “Though I do miss seeing you two in those things you call swimsuits.” Now his smirk didn’t hover – no, it settled on his lips with an impish gleam in those blue gray eyes. “Really, Tasha, it’s cool.” Despite the casual clothes, he gave off a vibe that all but screamed action and athletic. It intrigued Bucky – what did he hide behind that loose clothing? And could he capture that aura on canvas?

“Personally, I’m loving this place.” The second woman held up her phone, snapping pictures of the street. “It’s got the weight of history and atmosphere.” Soft and curvaceous, she made a mouthwatering picture with her bold red lips and royal purple sweater.

“I knew you would, Darcy. Now, what did you want to do next?” Tasha put down her cup. “It’s your day.”

“Well, tonight I want to go see that sky bar,” Darcy noted as she tucked her phone into her pocket. “But maybe we could go to the antiquities market? It’s supposed to be awesome.” Picking up her mug, she took a sip. “And I definitely want to go see that street of umbrellas they mentioned at the hotel.”

“Pasajul Victoria,” Clint nodded. “I’m good with that around lunch time. The hostess said there’s a great pizza place right near there.”

“You and your pizza,” Tasha chuckled. 

“Come on,” he laughed. “Let’s go get some coffee to go while Darcy finishes hers. Then we can go see the market.”

Bucky’s eyes lingered on Darcy for a moment before moving to follow her two companions. If he could think of some way to get them to model for him . . . He thought they might provide him with inspiration for days . . . months . . . hell, _years_. Right now, his fingers itched for his pencils and charcoals, anything to capture the lines of their faces, bodies, the curve of a lip or the tilt of a chin. Thoughts raced through his mind, images and scenes for him to commit to canvas and paper. Want and need burned through him.

“You know, where I’m from, it’s rude to stare.”

The words and voice, right in his ear, jolted him. Bucky turned a wide-eyed gaze on the gorgeous woman now sitting beside him at his table. He’d been so deep in his ideas that he’d never heard her move. “I . . . I’m sorry?”

Darcy arched an eyebrow at him. “Dude, not that my guy doesn’t have a superb ass, but I’m still trying to decide if it’s just honest admiration or if you’ve got something creepy planned.”

“I . . . what . . . no!”

“To which part?”

“Ah . . .” Bucky forced himself to stop and take a deep breath. “Look, let me try this again.”

“Sure!” she chirped, tilting her head. “Go for it.”

Feeling his cheeks warm at her amused look, he turned so he faced her fully. “Nothing creepy,” he promised. “I won’t deny the admiration, but . . . I’m an artist. And to be honest, I **was** trying to figure out how to talk all three of you into modeling for me.”

“Ambitious.” Her lips quirked. “And if I were you? I’d figure out how to talk Tasha into it. She’s the suspicious one.”

“True.”

“Hey, Tash.” Darcy turned a wide grin up at the beguiling redhead as she walked up to the table, the striking man at her shoulder. “Artist here wants to sketch us.”

“Let me guess, you just sat down and asked him what he wanted.”

“Yes, I did.”

Bucky gave a soft huff of laughter at the smug pride in Darcy’s voice. “If it helps, she was trying to make sure I wasn’t planning something creepy.”

“Of course, I’m sure if you were, you would tell her.” Dry sarcasm lined Tasha’s voice. 

“Not that she’s worried,” Clint grinned. “She’d break your hands if you tried.” He stepped around until he stood beside Darcy and leaned a hip on the table. “So, who are you?”

“Bucky Barnes,” he replied.

Tasha blinked, a flicker of recognition glinting in those cool eyes. “I’ve seen your work.”

“I could probably try to wheedle or bribe, but I don’t think you’d appreciate it,” he decided, emboldened by the recognition, “so I’m just going to ask you straight out. Will you model for me?”

One corner of her mouth quirked up into a half-smile. “Perhaps.”

“Damn.” Clint gave a little whistle. “You must really be somebody.”

“Yeah,” Darcy nodded with an awestruck expression. “Or she’d have shut you down in a finger snap.”

“I’ll make some calls,” Tasha announced, giving her companions a quelling look. “Depending on what I find out, maybe we can make a deal.”

“Please do,” he encouraged. “I would truly appreciate the chance to work with you.”

“Good.” Darcy rose and grabbed his arm, giving it a little tug. “In the meantime, handsome, you can show us around Bucharest. The tourist thing is loads of fun, but I want to see some local places too. Not just the postcard stuff.”

“Go with it, man,” Clint urged, a wicked curve sliding over his lips. “She’s relentless.”

She winked at him. “And you love it.”

When Bucky looked at Tasha, she gave him an elegant shrug. “Darcy has good instincts,” she acknowledged. He stood up and she gave him a full body scan that had another shiver racing through him. “And sees more than most people expect.”

“Good to know.”


	2. Bucharest Mood boards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mood boards for the fic

[](https://imgur.com/MO9Pj3j)

[ ](https://imgur.com/biCxfia)


End file.
